


Thank God for Pizza!

by Fictional_Nympho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Stiles is a Pizza Delivery Guy, established aquaintances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Nympho/pseuds/Fictional_Nympho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few bad run-in's with a certain Sourwolf, Stiles Stilinski thought he'd finally seen the last of Derek Hottie Hale. However, not-so-unfortunately for him being a Pizza Delivery Guy takes him right to Derek's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a wee thing ^^ hope you like it! xx

Stiles couldn't quite believe the position he was in right now. At no point when he woke up this morning did he think to himself 'I'm going to end up face down ass up in front of Derek hottie freaking Hale today, and get myself nailed within an inch of my fragile human life while doing pizza rounds.'  
  
Neither, he mused, did he purposefully forget exactly which sexually charged, angry werewolf this particular apartment  belonged to when delivering two 19" Chilli Cheese Meat Feasts.  
  
Funny how things work out really.  
  
"God you're so fuckin' perfect Stiles. Do you know how many times i've thought about you since you talked back to me in that fucking elevator? How many times i've thought about fucking you?" Derek gritted though his thrusts. Delighting in the broken wails being punched out of his nubile companion. No way in hell was he letting the spitfire teen slip away from him again.  
  
"Ah! Oh God, oh fu-Derek! I'm gonna- !" Stiles' whole body clenched around the shaft drilling into his sweet spot, white hot sparks of lightning flashing behind his eyelids as he came. Two hard thrusts later he felt Derek's dick give an answering pulse before his partner finally joined him in oblivion. The Were letting out a ragged growl of pleasure that sent hot shivers up his spine before pulling out with a wet sound and collapsing in a tired, happy heap next to him on the mattress.  
  
Stiles lay panting for a few blissful moments, his mind working over the unbelievably awesome sex that just happened with a guy he'd previously dubbed "Evil McMuffin." It took his brain a few seconds to kickstart again before he started laughing, his grin widening further when Derek turned to him with a raised eyebrow. And the first thing that came to mind to say to his new lover was:  
  
"Thank God for Pizza."  
  
Now theres something you don't often get to say post-coital.

 

 


End file.
